Suicidal
by Pink Crystalline Roses
Summary: Maafkan aku; aku tak dapat menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkanmu, seberapa keras pun aku mencoba. "Aku akan mengajarkan padamu apa itu kekalahan." / "Lebih baik aku tetap seperti ini." / "Kau mati sendirian, Shintarou." / Midorima x Akashi, Warning Inside.


**'Suicidal' by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Original Doujinshi by Akio/'Air'**

 **Warning: Character death (banyak lho), sedikit gore, tema gelap. Plot geje, mengandung EYD hancur dan diksi awur-awuran. Mungkin ada sedikit feels?**

 **(Ya itu mah saya pas pertama baca doujinnya.)**

 **Midorima x Akashi**

 **(Happy reading!)**

 **.**

 **.**

Paternalisme.

Tindak menghalangi kebebasan seseorang dengan cara menetapkan batasan-batasan tertentu untuk orang tersebut demi kebaikan mereka sendiri. Hal ini umum dalam hubungan orang tua-anak, atasan-bawahan dan dokter-pasien.

 _(Dikutip dari edisi keenam Koujien.)_

.

.

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentang itu, Midorima?"

Akashi Seijuurou bertopang dagu. Seulas senyum terlintas di wajah rupawannya. Midorima tak bergeming. Tameng papan shogi ditemani sekaleng teh hijau dan oshiruko yang tersusun cantik di atas meja kayu tak mampu menahan tusukan belati rubi sang emperor.

"Menurutku, hal tersebut diperlukan hingga tingkatan tertentu. Bukannya aku mengkritik hukum kebebasan, tapi..." iris zamrudnya meneliti posisi bidak-bidak tentaranya. "Orang tersebut harus membiarkan yang lainnya menentukan apa yang terbaik bagi mereka sendiri."

"Selain itu," satu bidak kuda melangkah. "Fokuslah pada permainanmu, Akashi."

"Aku tahu," serangan balasan dilancarkan. "Skak mat."

(Ah, sial.)

.

.

"Tentang yang baru kita diskusikan, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu."

(Hari ini sama seperti biasanya.)

"Hmph."

(Akashi Seijuurou tidak terkalahkan.)

.

.

"Mengapa kau harus melakukan hal seekstrim ini—"

Pemuda bersurai darah itu tersenyum tipis, memandang cakrawala dari tempat berdirinya. Tangan pucatnya menggenggam erat logam dingin yang terpaut di sisinya.

"—Akashi?"

(Sudah berapa kali aku melihat ini?)

.

.

.

"Sederhana saja."

Jemarinya menari di atas panggung besi pagar balkon.

.

.

.

"Menang itu sama dengan bernafas."

Ia maju selangkah demi selangkah, kedua manik zamrudnya terfokus pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Hukuman **mati** bagi putra mahkota yang gagal mengemban tugas mulia dari sang raja—

"Jika ia berhenti bernafas..."

Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"... Maka orang itu akan **mati**."

.

.

" _Aku akan mengajarkan padamu apa itu_ _ **kekalahan**_ _."_

(Andai momen itu dapat terulang kembali.)

(Aku tak akan mewujudkan perkataan itu.)

.

.

"Apakah **kekalahan** adalah suatu alasan untuk **mati**?!"

Ia menggenggam erat tangan sang putra mahkota, ingin melindunginya dari taring-taring **kematian** yang siap menerkam.

(Upacara penyambutan akan segera dimulai.)

"Seharusnya kau tak melakukan ini,"

Akashi tersenyum tipis.

" **Kekalahan** adalah suatu keperluan,"

(Hari ini pun tak ada ubahnya dengan hari-hari kemarin.)

"Hidup di dunia ini tanpa mengenal **kekalahan**... kau pasti sudah memendam banyak luka karenanya."

.

.

"Jadi, Akashi. Jangan berdiri di sana—"

"Tidak."

Tubuhnya oleng ke belakang. Gravitasi melemah—matanya terpejam, ditelan kegelapan. Hangat tangannya akan ia abadikan dalam kenangan terakhirnya.

"—Lebih baik aku tetap seperti ini."

Gerbang **kematian** terbuka lebar. Akhir dunia bagi sang putra mahkota, yang terhapus keberadaannya tanpa martabat yang tersisa.

"AKASHI!"

(Kau salah. Kau benar-benar salah. Aku tak ingin membunuhmu.)

.

.

(Setiap kali aku hendak menyelamatkannya...)

"Kenapa kau harus **mati**?"

Akashi terbatuk. Tubuhnya tergeletak lemas di permukaan aspal yang kasar dan dingin. Mengapa ia belum **mati**? Tuhan, segera cabut nyawa Akashi Seijuurou ini.

"Kau tak pernah berpikir untuk terus hidup jika kau **kalah**."

Ia terduduk dengan paksa, kedua tangan itu membingkai wajahnya. Midorima Shintarou menatap tajam matanya. Rubi-emas bertemu dengan hijau musim semi.

"Apa tak apa bagimu untuk hidup dalam dunia sedingin itu?!"

Akashi merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah objek terlarang. Ia tersenyum.

Kedua manik berbingkai kacamata hitam itu membulat.

"Aku—"

.

.

.

"—Tak tahu cara lain untuk hidup selain yang kutahu sekarang."

Segaris merah tercetak di lehernya.

"Kau **mati** sendirian, Shintarou."

.

.

.

"Bagaimanapun matinya, kau tetap indah di mata."

(Aku lelah memandang tubuhmu yang tak bernyawa berkali-kali.)

Tangan berbalut perban membelai lembut pipi boneka di pangkuannya, menyisir surai darah dengan jemarinya. Aroma kuat menguar di udara, terikat pada sisa tumpahan cairan merah dari bekas sayatan di leher.

"Katakan padaku, Akashi."

Langkah kaki di belakangnya terhenti.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau lebih memilih **mati** daripada **kalah**?"

Iris heterokrom menangkap pergerakan siluet benda dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia menepuk kedua bahu pemuda bersurai klorofil itu,

"Karena—"

.

.

Darah segar terciprat,

Mewarnai aspal dengan merah terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

(Lagi, lagi dan lagi.)

.

.

 _"Ekspres tiga akan sementara bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Penumpang sekalian, harap berdiri di belakang garis dan tunggu hingga lampu kuning menyala hijau."_

Pemuda itu mengambil satu langkah nekat menuju pintu kematian, mengabaikan peringatan sang masinis. Midorima mengulurkan tangan—menerobos dinding manusia yang menghalanginya.

"AKASHI! TOLONG, JANGAN BERDIRI DI SANA! AKASHI—!"

 _"Tuan, jangan mendekat ke pintu! Mundurlah, berbahaya—"_

"JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU! AKASHI!"

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum tubuhnya oleng ke depan ketika Shinkansen mendadak melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Lokomotif lain menyambutnya dari arah berlawanan.

"AKA—"

(Lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi, dan lagi...)

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh berantakan. Lihatlah,"

Tetes bening bercampur dengan liquid merah yang terciprat disana-sini. Serpihan tak berbentuk tercecer di atas deretan logam yang masih hangat, sisa friksi dengan Shinkansen.

(Dulunya, ini adalah kau.)

Menautkan jemari dengan jemari bernoda darah, tangis Midorima Shintarou tak terbendung.

"Aku tak bisa memahamimu lagi."

Ditengah pandangannya yang buram terhalang air mata, ia menangkap sepasang iris berbeda warna menatapnya kosong.

"Aku harus **mengalahkanmu** untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Ia merangkak mendekati objek berhias surai darah dan permata rubi dan amber itu, lalu mendekapnya erat. Tak peduli akan pakaiannya yang sedikit demi sedikit meresap darah dan ternoda serpihan darah-daging di sekelilingnya.

"Tapi jika kau **kalah** , kau akan **mati**."

.

.

"'Lebih baik aku tetap seperti ini', katamu."

(Meski aku tak **mengalahkan** mu, suatu saat kau akan **dikalahkan** orang lain.)

 _"Sebenarnya apa itu paternalisme?"_

.

.

(Kali ini, sesuatu berbeda.)

.

(Aku tak tahu apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan, tapi—)

.

.

"AKASHI!"

"Shintarou. Ada apa?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu berdiri di sana dengan napas terengah-engah, membungkuk sambil mencengkeram kedua lututnya. Akashi berbalik, masih menggenggam erat batang logam di sisinya.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia menghampiri pemuda merah itu di sisi balkon, seperti biasa.

"Jika kau berkata kau lebih bahagia dengan **kematian** , maka tak apa jika kau mati."

"Aku tahu **kalah** itu menyakitkan," ia mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya, "Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku."

Akashi meremas fabrik hitam penyusun gakuran Midorima, air mata tak kuasa ditahan. Senyumnya lembut dan tulus, muncul dan menghilang begitu saja, dan hanya Midorima seorang yang bisa melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Shintarou."

.

.

(Aku teringat novel yang kubaca dua hari lalu, tentang pangeran yang meramalkan kematian putrinya, tak mampu menghentikannya, dan mengakhiri kisah mereka dengan menentang takdir kematian sang putri. Dan akhirnya—)

.

.

"Hmph. Jangan **mati** sendirian, bodoh."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku mencintaimu sampai **mati**."

('Lovers' Suicide at the Center of the World'.)

.

.

.

 _Tak apa jika kita seperti ini._

 _Karena selama kita bersama, hatiku tak akan tersakiti._

.

.

.

 **Happy End.**

 **.**

 **Koujien: Kamus bahasa Jepang karangan Iwanami. Saya tidak tahu itu siapa. /digampar dengan sadis/**

 **.**

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **Q: "Author kok labil sih. Penpik satu belum tuntas kok bikin lagi."**

 **A: "Oke fine, saya memang lagi labil. Saya pasti kebawa suasana Try Out."**

 **Q: "Ini authornya kok bikin penpik beginian?"**

 **A: "Oh, saya juga lagi baper. Jadinya gini."**

 **Plis deh. Baper bukan alasan betul buat nganggurin penpik.**

 **Buah ketikan saya kali ini adalah gubahan (?) dari doujin berjudul 'Lovers' Suicide at the Center of the World' karangan Akio-san dengan sedikit pengeditan dan didramatisir serta EYD semrawut. Mungkin saya kebanyakan lempar kiasan dan diksi geje. /Dikeroyok/**

 **Anda bingung? Saya juga. Malah lebih bingung lagi sama apa maksud doujin aslinya.**

 **Karena kebaperan saya yang tingkat dewa, saya lagi gak bisa ngelawak (?). Padahal bab 10-nya IABBR! hampir selesai. Beginilah nasib author.**

 **Anda butuh pencerahan? Silahkan tanya dan saya balas via PM dengan pemahaman tentang maksud sebenarnya dari fic (dan doujin) ini.**

 **Kalau ingin tahu doujin aslinya, tanya mbah Gugel ya. Saya gak yakin boleh ngeshare link di sembarang tempat.**

 **Oh, kalau ada waktu saya update dengan omake. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic laknat ini.**


End file.
